


He's our Fledgling

by Gold_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Bathing, Cuddling, Diapers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Spanking, Wing cuddling, Wings, bottles, nonsexual infantalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_wings/pseuds/Gold_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was lonely and scared why did his brothers leave him here why did Michael drag him into all this why did no one help him? Adam figured he was meat to be alone in the darkness forever but when the two most powerful angels in the world decide to stop fighting and play house instead Adam might be wishing he was left alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first age play story I have read a couple of them and loved them so I figured I would try my hand at it hope u'all like it

Adam laid on his side scared, hurting and miserable he tried to keep track of the days he was down in the cage but he couldn't.

There was no night no day to tell him, Adam took a deep breath and sighed he noticed it was quiet that was odd most the time there was some kind of noisy fighting going on. 

he curled tighter around himself thinking about when he first feel down into the cage with Sam, Michael and Lucifer it was not quiet at all. Lucifer had separated from Sam's body and now looked like his last vessels the same happened with him and Michel. Michael now looked like a young version of his father John Winchester.There had been a lot of fighting and screaming both the archangels were mad at Sam and when they weren't torturing Sam they were fighting each other. luckley for Adam they had a habit of ignoring him as long as he stayed quiet but one day Sam got rescued.

And without there human play thing to occupy them the two archangels fought all the time, all Adam could here were swords clashing and the beating of there powerful wings he waited and waited thinking he would get rescued next he tried to hold out hope but it never happened he had been abandoned.

Adam did his best to try and not let it hurt him but it did it hurt so much that his brothers left him in the cage forgotten like yesterdays trash, Adam hiccuped as he tried to muffle his sobs as they echoed around the oddly silent cage.

As Adam tried to clam himself down he felt two very powerful presence looming over him. he swiped at his eyes hoping that they did not see him crying he turned to glare at the two angels but what he saw made his blood freeze.  
Michael and Lucifer were standing side by side grinning down at Adam "w- what do y-ou want" Adam asked his voice breaking from lack of use, he then let out a very unmanly squeak as Michael swooped down and picked Adam up cradling him to his chest  
Adam was in shock why was Michael holding him why were they smiling at him before he could get his brain to start working aging to say something, he felt Lucifer cold fingers touch the side of his right cheek Lucifer looked at his brother and whispered "your right Michael he is just a fledgling"  
"Wh-what are you talking about whats a fledg- muffr " Adam tried to demand but something small and rubbery was pushed into his mouth by Michael, he cautiously started to push at it with his tongue wondering what the archangel just shoved into his mouth then it hit him it was a freaking pacifier!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews and kudos u'all are so sweet  
> hugs for all

Adam started to trash in Michael's arms, he tried to spit the pacifier out, but to his horror it stayed in his mouth.  
He reached up to pull it out, but it still did not budge, he felt around to see what was holding it in place, but there was nothing, then it hit him the stupid thing was being held in place by Michael’s dam angel mojo.

Adam started yelling muffled curse and hitting Michaels chest, but every blow he gave the archangel just made his own fist hurt.  
“Hey what’s wrong little guy?” Michael asked, sitting Adam up right on his hip Adam glared at the archangel, and tried to demand that be put down, but with the mojoed pacifier in his mouth the demand just looked like he was sucking on the pacifier.

Lucifer steps up beside his brother "I think the Fledgling is fussy we should get him settled into his new home and put down for a nap”  
Adams trashing and punching was halted when Lucifer, brought out his six giant wings covered in burnt orange, yellow and black feathers Adam tensed up he had seen both of the archangel wings before but they only brought them out when they were getting ready to do some very valiant fighting.

Michael whispered into Adams ear "close your eyes sweetheart" startled from Michaels hot breath on his ear, Adam gave a little jump and turned to glare at the archangel  
Then Michael brought out his six pure white wings, Michaels wings began to shine pure light and power it remind Adam of when he first meet Michael.  
Adam turned his head away to avoid the burning light, but saw that Lucifers wings were doing the same thing Adam shut his eyes tight but he could still feel some of the burn.  
Adam felt Michael place a hand on the back of his head and press his face into the crook of his neck Adam wanted to jerk away and tell him to fuck off but having his face hidden in the archangels neck did stop the feeling of his eyes about to burn out  
A minute later Adam felt Michaels hand leave his head and he looked up blinking his vision fuzzy  
But as his vision became clear he was in shock no longer was he surround by the bleak rust colored walls of the cage and the never ending darkness ,but what he saw was giant living room with high ceilings, cream colored walls and furniture that looked like it coast more then the house he grew up in.  
But Adam was knocked out of his trances when Michael hiked him up higher up on his hip and started to walk closer to Lucifer. Adam had no idea what these two crazy angels were up to but he did not want to be part of it he wanted to see where the hell they were.

Were they at someone’s house, but how could that be, they had to still be in Lucifer’s cage was it some kind of illusion Adam started thrashing around aging trying to get out of Michaels grasp.  
Finally, his left foot made solid contact with Michaels thigh and Adam realized his mistake because kicking an angel was like kicking a concrete wall .  
Adam cursed and yelled from the pain in his foot, but with the Pacifier firmly still in place the cursing and yelling sounded like whines and moans.  
Michael just shakes his head and sighs Before saying “brother I want to cheek upstairs to make sure everything is perfect, look after Adam and see if you can calm him down some “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like are fave forgotten boy is about to spend a little quality time with Lucifer :)
> 
> Ok I decided to continue with this story if all of you wonderful people are willing to put up with me learning to wright fanfic hope everybody enjoys :)
> 
> I know Adam might be a little oc but I think spending years in hell would make most people a little off

**Author's Note:**

> I know i'm not that great at writing but i'm trying to improve  
> This is my first age play story not really sure were its going or if I should continue it   
> but it will end happy that's a promise
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I love Reviews


End file.
